Camelot
Mordred † |visitors = Belle † *David Nolan *Doc *Emma Swan *Granny *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Jefferson *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Neal *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Roland *Zelena |inmates=Lancelot *Merida |firstmention = Lady of the Lake |firstappearance = Out of the Past |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Camelot, formerly known as the Broken Kingdom, is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the graphic fiction novel, Out of the Past. Camelot is based on the location of the same name from the Arthurian Legend, from the novel "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court", and on England from the Disney film The Sword in the Stone. History Sometime after these events, the portal-jumper Jefferson enters in a castle of Camelot, hoping to steal riches from the royal treasury, but instead, he meets a fellow thief named Priscilla. Before the guards come to catch them, he and Priscilla escape through the portal hat. As an adult, Arthur fulfills his prophecy, but he becomes obsessed with finding the sword's missing half, to the point of neglecting his wife Guinevere, who attempts to retrieve the dagger, only to gain enchanted sand as a substitute. Upon realizing their marriage is in shambles, she gives him an ultimatum, but he uses the sand on her to make her stay. Arthur throws the rest of the sand on the village grounds; transforming it into a castle. }} When the heroes discover a magical toadstool can help them communicate with Merlin, David volunteers to retrieve it. Arthur insists on accompanying on, though he secretly sabotages the mission by pocketing the toadstool for himself, and letting David believe the quest is a failure. Upon their return, David becomes the newest knight of the Round Table. During the ceremony, Mary Margaret exits to the hallway, where she meets a still living Lancelot, who warns that Arthur cannot be trusted. Now that David is part of his inner circle, Arthur reveals the truth about Excalibur's missing half and wants help finding the dagger. David and Mary Margaret have opposing views about trusting Arthur, but they settle their differences and develop a ruse to test Arthur. After capturing Arthur, they are apprehended by the Camelot knights, and Guinevere influences David and Mary Margaret with enchanted sand in the hopes of gaining the dagger. Emma stops her parents before they get the dagger and teams up with Regina to make a spell to free Merlin. As assurance the spell will work, Emma obtains a key ingredient, a fresh tear from a broken heart, by making Violet Morgan reject Henry. After Merlin is restored, the heroes work to steal Excalibur from Arthur, but Arthur gains help from Zelena to tether Merlin to the dagger, giving him control over the sorcerer. Hook receives a deadly wound in a battle with Arthur. In a desperate bid to save the man she loves from dying, Emma uses dark magic to tether Hook to Excalibur, creating another dark one. Arthur and Zelena travel from Camelot to DunBroch in search of an Enchanted Helm that can influence people into fighting for their cause. Emma summons Hook using Excalibur, and gives him the sword in an attempt to prove that she trusts him. However, since she lied to him earlier about no longer having Excalibur, he no longer trusts her. Later that night, a purple cloud of magic engulfs Camelot, as the Dark Curse, cast by Hook, transports the Storybrooke guests, as well as Arthur, Guinevere and the other residents at the Camelot Castle, to the Land Without Magic. When Merida travels into the woods near Camelot, she too is swept up by the curse. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the Camelot Locations category and the list of minor Camelot locations. Inhabitants *Adda † *The Apprentice † *King Arthur † *Footman *Grif † *Guinevere *Knights of the Round Table **Sir Kay † **Lancelot **Mordred † **Sir Hank Morgan **Percival † *Lady of the Lake *Merlin † *Nimue † *Phantom knights *Priscilla † *Villager *Violet Morgan *Violet's mother † *Vortigan † *Woman *Young man Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Camelot is a few days ride away from the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle, but also across the seas from DunBroch. **Camelot is located to the south of DunBroch. *Arthur tells David that many of his order are kings and princes in their own realms. This indicates that Camelot, just like the Enchanted Forest and Agrabah, is a realm with multiple kingdoms or cities, and the part of Camelot we have seen so far is the "capital". **This is also suggested in "Tea Party in March", as Jefferson visits a castle in Camelot which is not the Camelot castle. *Andrew Chambliss has confirmed that Camelot was frozen in time during the first Dark Curse. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The Storybrooke wishing well propFile:217GoThroughUs.png doubles as the well in the village.File:504NoLongerTheBrokenKingdom.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Minaty Bay, a populated locality in the Squamish-Lillooet Regional District doubles as Camelot for "The Dark Swan" beach scene with King Arthur, Lancelot and Percival, and the forest where Sir Kay tries to pull Excalibur from the stone. *The scene where Emma and her friends enter King Arthur's castle in "The Dark Swan", the scene by the Merlin tree in "The Price", the Middlemist Field scenes in "The Broken Kingdom" and "Birth",File:IGmo co lee-508.png the horseback scene with Hook and Emma in "The Broken Kingdom", the village scenes in "The Broken Kingdom" and "Nimue", tomorrow morning 5.30am. Pics from this eve around 6pm|image=File:TWzenothe-507.png}} File:IGlee J buckley-507.png the scenes outside Granny's Diner the scene where Henry is talking to his mothers in the forest and the scene where Emma and Regina free Merlin from the tree in "Dreamcatcher", (archive copy of page 2) and the "Nimue" scenes at the entrance to the abandoned tunnel outside the castle, were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. **The Apprentice's Cottage from Season FourFile:404RunsToCottage.png File:408ApprenticeSeesSnowQueen.png doubles as one of the village cottages from "The Broken Kingdom".File:504VillageOfCamelot2.png File:504KingArthur!.png This can easily be seen from the identical architecture and window panes and the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones around the window are easiest to compare). **A redressed version of the cottage was used for the exterior of Brennan's cottage in "Swan Song".File:511HookLeavesCottage.png File:511ThankYouKillian.png File:511ReplaceHim.png The wooden floor on the Apprentice's front porch was replaced by a stone floor and climbing plants were added to the walls to make the cottage look different. **The same set doubles as the exterior of the Woodcutter's cottage in "Sisters".File:519DroppingLogs.png File:519Woodpile.png Although the cottage was heavily redressed to double as the Woodcutter's home (most noticeably, the roof of his cottage has a completely different shape and the chimney is in a different position), the door, the window panes and the pattern of the brick stones (again, the ones around the window are easiest to compare) are the same. **The cottage was once again reused, for Fiona and Malcolm's cottage, in the Season Six episode "The Black Fairy".File:619DreamCabin.png This can be seen from the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones on the right hand side of the lower half of the door are easiest to compare). The Apprentice's roof tiles were replaced with a thatched roof for this episode. Appearances See also *Camelot Castle References }} ---- ru:Камелот Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Fairy Tale Land Locations